The Sims 4: The Final Installment
The Sims 4: The Final Installment (onscreen title and known as: The Sims 4) is a 2014 American live-action action-adventure Science-fiction fantasy soap opera post-apocalyptic cult romantic comedy film was final installment of The Sims original film, was based on final game by Electronic Arts, was released in October 27, 2014 by EA Maxis, Taurus Entertainment Company and Thompson Entertainment (in associate with Monkey Kingdom Productions), distributed by Universal Pictures. It's a was original scored by Alan Hawkshaw and Jun Senoue, and then is 157:34 minutes, the films about time machines of new modern era, has civilizations will ended in after 20 years, was directed by David M. Flemming (in final film, 1923-2014, before her death), the meaning like final installments of The Sims film series, it's was final film The Sims series to be works on rated PG – Parental Guidance Suggested. Plot On the prologue, the birth of knights was new impressions of swords, has itself by the timelines, the prologues was narration by William Burgers and illustrated by Brian Holmes, the narration are: One day, the knights was swords, at the end of evil scents, has killing handles, the Sims was born, and the birth of Kleptomaniac, making magic, making superstars, making living larges, making hot dates, making house party, making unleashed, making vacation, and making Sims! The films opens with birth of Simlish, in their called, Simlish Park (parody of Gramercy Park), Uncle Hayseed (Tim Curry), the leader of Hayseed Operators, when mean't times to "flashbacks", has asked by Simlish Bay Park (parody of Pelham Bay Park), the most powerful gang in farms, calls a midnight summit of all Simlish area gangs, requesting them to send nine unarmed delegates to spirits by die, has paying homages to The Warriors (1979). The Sims 4, from Candy Island (parody of Coney Island), attend the summit and become the focus of the drama that unfolds, when Simlish proposes to the assembled crowds a permanent citywide truce that would allow the gangs to control the city, most of the gangs laud his idea, but such as Major Mark Maxwell (Gunnar Nelson), leader of the Simlish Soldiers, shoots Hayseed dead. In the resulting chaos, Maxwell frames the Uncle Hayseed for the murder, and he is beaten down by the Simlish, the other Simlish escape, unaware that they've been implicated in Hayseed has life of the murder, the Simlish put out a hit on the death through a life, Kleptomaniacs, the leader of Simlish gangs, called "war-chief", takes charge of the group as they try to make it back home. After sevens ago with life of new world in New Haven, Connecticut, in their "Simlish Headquarters", was main protagonist and led by Kleptomaniacs (Steve March-Tormé), his new best friend, Sue Pirnova (Danica Patrick), has new kleptomaniac, each pieces on kleptomania. Meanwhile, the partners of after death main antagonist, Jane Folks (Tara Plat), has seeking for simulations wish new events, will nothing to compare will death notes, a death notes from good and evil, his knuckle killer two years, the name is was called to, "Simlish Carnivals", led by Sunny the Tragic Clown (voiced by Steve Blum, motion puppeteers by Gregory Hawks), a clown will sidekicks, Kleptomaniacs and Sue will kills down. His leaving will young boy in named, Sonshine the Grim Reaper (voiced by Bill Farmer, motion puppeteers by Gregory Richard), has locking kid by the times, has blind by the deaths, has bird shallows golden sunsets, my simlish are Grim Reaper said, "Hi, the Grim Reaper! Will you died, kill it's you, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, bone by the loves! You're are lose, bones?", the bones was Simlish attacks still ended, when Simlish into diamonds and crystals are new plumbob. Meeting inside house of pianist Detective Mann (Yuri Lowenthal) and Nina Marks (Kate Higgins), when into the life of new world, when meeting friendship has good believe, now has outside today in Olde Salty (Robert Clotworthy), has Simlish presents, to the return of alley. Aftermath, Simlish is coming, when Malcolm Landgraab (Michael J. Fox) and his friendships Daddy Bigbucks (Christopher Lee), has new Kris Thistle (Tom Cruise), name has such as Kleptomania himself, has no deaths scenes, when Simlish, when gone has after walks, has new wings, has new imagination, the mirage was ended in Simlish far home. Simlish when skylark of hearts, has new heats meaning outside foresters, has new bays back to normal, has new Sunny the Tragic Clown said, "I believe, everything's back to normal, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! his my name of Olde Salty and Detective Mann, for thanks heaven!", has new university in inside schools, has new best friend season, has wakes out, makes to the handles by gone, they high schools on their name, this is a my Jack Stevens (Steve Martin) and Annie Burst (Janet Waldo) are two people in up-closed. The child will bone are missing in loves, sparkle will handle of seeking, watch the TV movies of Westworld, the thinking are funny peoples, has good believe in the sky, has before shocking frontiers, has shaking goose, has life of passion in Simlish kindred by. Has new began in Albert Needham (Christopher Rich), strangers dangerous, no troubles has new beyond scholarships, has big learning with life, has wrong all good find, has bad gods and the good evil, has candy in a baby, has evil dies with candy baby, then has in a such as Albert Needham says, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha, ha ha!", has living into joy backs time. Afterwards, in their Simlish, has new began in such as Lincoln Broadsheet (David Bowie), has new old friend, when army heroes, when inside the life of Simlish events, has new soldier handles frontiers, when secret extras earth, never Simlish when loose by the time. The last scenes, at the times of Lord British (Richard Garriott), has letters frontier in trust you, has cameo of Will Wright's himself, Detective Mann and Nina Marks are hugs trust in you, has mom and dad kindred by kinder, has not Jane Folks is a kidnapped by missing, has new began in Lord British says, "The cause was neighborhood, than in a left you're are shut down, the state cops!", Kleptomaniac and Sue was kills Jane Folks, has two medics in outside hospitals, has meaning will Simlish such as sea bucks. The final scenes with Simlish timelines, has back to living ages, the Simlish has killed by, Will Wright last messages, "Don't die, the Simlish was killer, the death of life, in death of the end!", Kleptomaniac funny message, "So tight, thanks Simlish, will no longer allowed, goodbye Will Wright!", Sue final messages, "Thank you so much, Will Wright!", the ending message are Lawrence Holland called "DJ" announce, "Where are you, the secret weapons of Simlish, will no longer active, so what, where it's a stop Sims, Simlish when summer of my life allowed, no handle, making Sims, she's gone having, have fun Sims, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, she's gone, stay tonight, say goodnight from Simlish Radio, this is a my in sign off, goodbye forever, stay tuned!", has calling crop circles. At the ending of film, gone Simlish was killed, at the presents of Kleptomaniac and Sue kissing, has funerals into the life of something, when cemetery in living edges of graves, "Rest in Peace (R.I.P.), Jane Folks, dies at passed away!", has going back to the ended. The films ends with life headquarter of The Sims Studio, meet Robert Kauker and Rod Humble has ending scenes, when Robert Kauker said, "I've don't known, Simlish when last times, talking about Sims, in the rights of final film, what i'm made of?", Rod Humble says, "There's in a rest, on rest in my life, the game is sad!", and finally is Robert Kauker said, "Let be it good, simple planets, has let be you home, good luck.", the ending text are, "You Are the Creator, Let There Be Sims!", at the end of movie will narrations, the credits scene with song of "Funkytown" by Lipps, Inc., at the ending scene. In post-credit scenes, the finish after credits scene of marginalization life, has finish ended whenever you're us, the ending credits scene of vibes. Characters Main article: Simlish ''The Sims'' * Uncle Hayseed (Tim Curry), the main character and leader of Hayseed Operators, when mean't times to "flashbacks", has asked by Simlish Bay Park (parody of Pelham Bay Park), the most powerful gang in farms, calls a midnight summit of all Simlish area gangs, requesting them to send nine unarmed delegates to spirits by die, has paying homages to The Warriors (1979), The Sims 4, from Candy Island (parody of Coney Island). * Major Mark Maxwell (Gunnar Nelson), leader of the Simlish Soldiers, shoots Hayseed dead. In the resulting chaos, Maxwell frames the Uncle Hayseed for the murder, and he is beaten down by the Simlish, the other Simlish escape, unaware that they've been implicated in Hayseed has life of the murder. * Kleptomaniacs (Steve March-Tormé), the leader and main protagonist of Simlish gangs. * Sue Pirnova (Danica Patrick), has new kleptomaniac, each pieces on kleptomania. * Jane Folks (Tara Plat), the main antagonist, has seeking for simulations wish new events, will nothing to compare will death notes, a death notes from good and evil. * Sunny the Tragic Clown (voiced by Steve Blum, motion puppeteers by Gregory Hawks), the founders of Simlish Carnivals, a clown will sidekicks, Kleptomaniacs and Sue will kills down. * Sonshine the Grim Reaper (voiced by Bill Farmer, motion puppeteers by Gregory Richard), has locking kid by the times, has blind by the deaths, has bird shallows golden sunsets, my simlish are Grim Reaper said, "Hi, the Grim Reaper! Will you died, kill it's you, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, bone by the loves! You're are lose, bones?". * Detective Mann (Yuri Lowenthal), Nina Mark's best friends. * Nina Marks (Kate Higgins), when into the life of new world, Detective Mann's closed friend. * Olde Salty (Robert Clotworthy), has Simlish presents, to the return of alley. Simlish * Malcolm Landgraab (Michael J. Fox), the laughter was Simlish attacks has began. * Daddy Bigbucks (Christopher Lee), Landgraab such a death notes from Jane Folks. * Kris Thistle (Tom Cruise), name has such as Kleptomania himself, has no deaths scenes, when Simlish, when gone has after walks, has new wings, has new imagination, the mirage was ended in Simlish far home. * Jack Stevens (Steve Martin), the business and leader of Simlish Business, the one of all peoples in Simlish. * Annie Burst (Janet Waldo), the lord of queen jungle butlers, has currency of evil in Simlish ended. * Albert Needham (Christopher Rich), strangers dangerous, no troubles has new beyond scholarships, has big learning with life, has wrong all good find, has bad gods and the good evil, has candy in a baby. * Lincoln Broadsheet (David Bowie), has new old friend, when army heroes, when inside the life of Simlish events, has new soldier handles frontiers. * Lord British (Richard Garriott), has letters frontier in trust you, has back to the became of Simlish. * Will Wright's himself, Detective Mann and Nina Marks are hugs trust in you, has mom and dad kindred by kinder, has not Jane Folks is a kidnapped by missing, has new began in Lord British says, "The cause was neighborhood, than in a left you're are shut down, the state cops!", Kleptomaniac and Sue was kills Jane Folks, has two medics in outside hospitals, has meaning will Simlish such as sea bucks. * Lawrence Holland's final messages called "DJ" announce, "Where are you, the secret weapons of Simlish, will no longer active, so what, where it's a stop Sims, Simlish when summer of my life allowed, no handle, making Sims, she's gone having, have fun Sims, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, she's gone, stay tonight, say goodnight from Simlish Radio, this is a my in sign off, goodbye forever, stay tuned!". The Other Unleashed * Robert Kauker, the audio, sound and music of The Sims Studio, the leader of The Sims Studio. * Rod Humble, is a British-born American employees, the label of EA Maxis (a division of Electronic Arts). * Engineering Rob Stephenson (Eugene Levy), has new cars in 1974 MG MGB, reaching to the life of 300,000 money, 20,000 coins and also 1,000 pesos. * Nathan Gouldman (Thomas F. Wilson), has new buildings in hands-off with Nathan Gouldman, Nathan Gouldman said, "Get out my birds!". * Darius (Chris Rock), Nathan and Darius shift has dead scents of new life, when stinks targets own stopping for. * Giuseppi Mezzoalto (Steve Winwood), when strikes little Nathan Gouldman getting the cars of 1974 MG MGB, has Simlish Business into the living edges of earth. * Dr. Bart Neil (Vic Mignogna) from 2012 to 1870, comes to the back handles, when smile shoulders then. * Joey Thompson (Star Wars-stars Mark Hamill), the Simlish back to time travels. * Mad Willie Hurtzya (Russ Ballard), the targeting has Simlish time travel over. * Professor Bigbucks (Reuben Morgan), father of Daddy Bigbucks. The Soldiers and Armies * Commander David Goose (William Hurt), the leader of Simlish Armies. * Lt. Hank Roberts (Frank Klepacki), the fights of Simlish Armies. * Col. Thomas Wilde (Tommy Tallarico), the fight chief of Simlish Armies. * Major Robert Grahams (Christopher McDonald), the living street of Simlish Armies. * General Hugh Davidson (Eric Idle), the dark slices of Simlish Armies. * Mayor Tommy Neil (John Cleese), the other shades of Simlish Armies. * Commodore Jane Shades (Amy Adams), the warriors of Simlish Armies. * Chief Todd Roberts (Steve Webber), the battle warrior of Simlish Armies. * Chief Director James Lack (Malcolm McDowell), the skill cult classic of Simlish Armies. * Senator Ronald Wilson (Dannel Malloy), the kicking inside and outsider back to normal of Simlish Armies. Other Cast Also Starring * David Horses as Medic #1 * Dan Neil as Medic #2 * John Rounds as Policeman #1 * Karl Gouldman as Policeman #2 * Jim Houghton as Professor Davidson * Ron Dante as Lead Soldier * Annie Rainbows as Waitress * Don Feels as Waiters * John Racers as Bar Man * Ann Around as Bar Woman * Don Boyle as Soldier * Michael Daniels as Soldier * Danny Hopkins as Soldier * Richard Nell as Soldier * Ernest Hands as Soldier * Paul Williams as Soldier * Rick Cadmen as Soldier * Dan Byrd as Soldier * Danny Lowenthal as Soldier * Joe Goose as Soldier Featuring * Michael J. Cutt as Inspector Slack * William F. Nugent * Michael King * Todd Horses * Annie Goose And * Jude Cole * Rob Kaplan * Rick Thompson * Jane Walkers * Jack Geese as Doctor Paxton * Narrated by: William M. Burgers Uncredited * Don Bluth as Simlish (uncredited) * Jerome Lowenthal as Piano Player (uncredited) * Tommy Neil as Scare (voice, uncredited) Credits Main article: The Sims 4: The Final Installment/Credits